Cailaca Cortez
Cailaca Cubruita Cortez is the main protagonist of The Gory World of Cailaca. Biography Cailaca is a young daughter of a wealthy family in El Paso.However, tragedy soon strikes when Cailaca's father died and her mother and evil older sister sending her to a boarding school. The school's fat pageant queen,Azucar, takes advantage of this situation and makes her a maid in the school, trying hard to make her life as miserable as possible.Cailaca celebrates her 15th birthday,but Azucar tricks Cailaca into performing a satanic ritual and going to Santa Ynez. Personality Cailaca is very kind, but also quite timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly breaking her heart.Cailaca also loves to sing and speaks Spanish fluently.Machete enjoys abusing her and, as she has stated many times before, has forced her to go through a lot of humiliation and torture; but despite their friendship, Cailaca displays true affection and concern for Machete.In "Muerto de Sueno", it's revealed that she has issues with her mother and older sister. She has necrophobia (a fear of death) but by "Muerte Pain," she seems to have gotten over it, since there was a zombie creature in her room, and she didn't seem to mind it. Appearance Cailaca is a young, beautiful girl with a pale complexion, dark brown eyes. She has long brown hair which she wears in a variety of styles: curly, straight, or naturally waved.Cailaca's clothing sense is very girly; she often wears bright colors. For a comprehensive list of Cailaca's outfits, see List of Cailaca's outfits. Relationships Machete Bender When they first meet, Cailaca sees Machete as a true friend/ally right away, and after he comes to accept her. Mailaca Cortez Cailaca and Mailaca didn't get along with each other until she was adopted by the Bender family. Ana Cortez Cailaca had a difficult relationship with her mother, who was horrible and mean.Not fond of her mother's strict and traditional sense, she likes being sent to Santa Ynez to get some space from her. Ramon Cortez Caiaca seems to like Ramon's kind personality, being grateful for not being sent to a boarding school right after she fails to take care of herself. Though Cailaca often believes that her mother is boring, discovering that her father also likes singing songs in "Bender Family Vacation" causes her to realize her dad is cooler than she originally thought. Her dad finds out about her going to dimensions outside of Santa Ynez, while she learns he died thanks to her mother and sister, so for one time, Ramon promises not to tell, and the two embrace over it. Cailaca and her father share a kind and soft spoken personality that was shown in "Muerte Pain" as well as a need to sing songs. Manny Santos When Cailaca and Machete met Manny Santos,a ghost of a feisty and independent woman who hated her stepmother and stepsisters for what they did to her late father. Azucar Cailaca and her other best friend Azucar love having fun. They have known each other since they were children,but when they grow older and became enemies. Lucifier Lucifier is Cailaca's ex-boyfriend. He still makes fun of her with his cheerleaders, but the matchmaking coach takes the job away from Lucifier in Matchmaker. Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions of the series,Cailaca was a nice and soft spoken girl who didn't have a biological father but believed she did. * It is implied that Cailaca has family/sibling issues slightly similar to Manny's. * In My Fair Manny,it is revealed that she lost her father, the only family and friend she had by heart (until She met Machete and Manny) and that Mailaca ruined most of her life.Manny found out that Cailaca's own mother sends her to a boarding school for the sake of that witch, Mailaca which made Manny a little upset,but Manny is right,Mailaca and the mother are monsters and said that Mailaca is an ugly, stupid, disgusting, heartless, soulless, vile, and unattractive witch and a disgrace/insult to her classmates. * In "Blood Moon Pageant", Cailaca and Machete's souls are said to be bound together for eternity, according to blood moon legend. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Cailaca/Characters